Destiny of a Savior
by BetteBealsFan
Summary: ONESHOT SwanQueen : Emma decides to talk about education with Regina and finds her in a surprising pajamas. Write for challenge prompt in french and translated afterward.


**My first attempt to translate my own work, I usually have my sweet and kind translator (xo xo EC) but I wanted to do it myself. Please let me know if I'm doing good enough for you to understand !**

* * *

She had to do it...Emma had to confront Regina on the argument they had the other night about Henry. Okay, maybe he ate too many candy, he probably even crossed the line by going over the wall to join his Violet. But he was just a teenager. Punishing him for a whole month to stay locked in his room, even during his weekend at his grandparents... That was too much !

Emma watched her son play on his mini console and find nothing pedagogical in those hours of games sessions. She passed a hand in the hair of her boy who simply avoid the second caress with a gesture of his head. Henry was too old for this kind of effusion and seemed so absorbed by his game that Emma preferred to leave him alone.

She took the decision to confront the Mayor right away. The small car ride left her the time to repeat her speech and improve her arguments. Once in front of the large mansion door, she took a great inspiration before pressing the bell.

First bell, nobody came to open. Second ring still no answer... Emma turned her head to confirm the presence of the brunette's car in the aisle and looked at her watch. It was a little more than 8:00 a.m. on Sunday, there was no reason why Regina shouldn't be home and awake. Although Emma would never understand this principle, Regina never stood up after 6:30. She spend her morning at cleaning the house, doing some paperworks, and taking care of Henry all this without a sleepy eyes no matter the time she went to bed. Emma suspected the Mayor to use magic to achieve such prowess.

After ten minutes Emma start to lose her patience. She knock with all her strength on the wooden massive door, hoping that the Queen was safe inside.

 _When Emma's fist was going to knock strongly upon the door for the twelfth time, it suddenly opened revealing the owner barely awake but whose eyes could have pierced the body of the insolent woman if she had really wanted to._

 _"_ _Miss Swan, do you really want to die so young ?_ _Asked Regina, crossing her arms._ _Choose your way and quickly so I can return to my bed as soon as possible."_

 _Emma remained silent. Regina was the Queen of sarcasms and of making barbed comments without any expression on her face. But there, even with all the charisma in the world, the threads of the brunette fell heavily on the floor. Emma detailed her for a long time before burst out laughing._

 _"_ _Do you knock at my door to make fun of me ?_ _"_ _Grumbled Regina who was preparing a big burning flame in the middle of her hand._

 _The blonde tried to bring two words into line but couldn't stop laughing. The fireball of the brunette intensified and the Savior had to put her hands defensively in front of her to make amend and for protection._

 _"_ _Wait ! W-wait Regina..._ _Emma finally manage to say under her breath._ _You can't blame me while you're opening the door dressed like that..."_ _She wiped a tear as she ended at last a real sentence._

 _Regina promptly looked at herself and instantly began to blush. As the shame gradually invaded every piece of her body, she meet the blond's gaze again._

 _"_ _It's a gift..._

 _\- You didn't think you'd ever open your door in such... 'cloths', did you ?"_

 _Regina raised an eyebrow without knowing much to say..._

 _"_ _It's just pajamas, Emma..._

 _\- Disney pajamas... With a representation of the Evil Queen..._ _Continued the blonde with a laugh._

 _\- Emma... I'm warning you, if you burst into laughing again I'll reduce you to ashes the next minute._

 _\- … a-and Snow White... and the apple !_ _Emma was practically falling on her back._

 _\- I didn't know that your mother's poisoning was so much fun for you, Miss Swan. I'm gonna pick some apples from my precious tree right away, brush it with poison and offer this hilarious present to our lovely Snow."_

 _Emma manages to calm down in time to hold the mayor's door._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Regina... Really sorry... It's just I- I always imagine you well dressed, sexy. I had a shock by discovering you like that. I'm really confused._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Do you forgive me ?"_

 _With no response from the brunette, Emma was worried. She couldn't read the expression of Regina's face and her silence was no good._

 _"_ _Regina ?"_

 _She came closer to the mute who blinked her eyes._

 _"_ _Regina ? Is something wrong ? I didn't thing that would hurt you so much..."_ _says Emma while moving closer enough to put a hand on her interlocutor. This gesture seemed to get Regina out of her reverie. The blond's eyes locked on her lips, waiting for an answer :_

 _"_ _You think I'm sexy ?_ _Finally asked Regina literally stunned._

 _\- It's uh... Yeah... Well... Not in this but... Usually yes._

 _\- It's this pajamas that's bothering you ?_

 _\- I-I have to say that... It's not really... You see... Attractive._

 _\- So, we have to fix it then._ Regina answered regaining her composure.

 _\- Fix it ? Yes, i-it would be b-better..._ Starting to stuttering even more, Emma followed Regina's hand unbuttoning her own collar.

 _\- Of course. Maybe you want to help me ? I assume that, as the Savior, you must give me a hand up._

 _Regina catch her by the jacket to lead her inside. The sudden change of atmosphere erase all the blonde's will to protest, not that she wanted to anyway..._

 _"_ _Indeed I'm the Savor, so I think it's my destiny..."_ _Concludes Emma before closing the door with her foot._


End file.
